


a good place to fall as any

by phoebo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebo/pseuds/phoebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ricky works in a cafeteria and Cristiano is just really, really annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a good place to fall as any

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece came out of nowhere this morning at 3:00 am, and even if I tried to fix it, it may be still full of mistakes. Please forgive me. (Title from the absolutely appropriate song Bedroom Hymns by Florence. Bless her.)

«I was thinking,» says Cristiano entering the cafeteria and sitting at his usual place at the counter, «we should find find a way to become rich and travel the world.» He grabs a cupcake from the basket next to him and takes a bite.  
Ricardo crocks his eyebrow. «You are going to pay that.» Then he sighs. «Cristiano, it's eight o'clock and it's Sunday morning. What are you doing here? You should be asleep.»  
Cristiano shrugs. «Felt like having an early morning. I could ask you why you're not attending to your weekly Sunday mess but I'm actually a nice person, don't you know.» Ricky blushes. Cristiano finishes the cupcake in three bites and a half, and he's a little proud of himself now.  
«Anyway,» he says, his mouth still covered in little crumbs, «being a footballer would be like, the best thing ever, but you are way too serious to be an international star. On the other hand, I seem to be perfect for that job.»  
Ricky smiles toward him like he's watching a five years old baby trying to convince him that climbing everywhere isn't dangerous at all. «I don't want to be the one who reminds you that the Lord hasn't gifted you with that talent, Cris.»  
Cristiano rolls his eyes so hard he sees stars behind them. «God, Ricky, you are the most boring person in the world. You are like, three years older than me and you remind me of my mum even more than she does.»  
The he stands up and grins. «And because of that, you are going to buy that cupcake for me, because you're sorry for destroying the dreams of a seventeen years old dreamer. See you!»

*

It's not like Cristiano annoys Ricky, because Ricky likes it very much when the younger boy comes randomly at his little cafeteria keeping him company with his endless chattering and his never ending stories.  
The truth is that Ricardo isn't supposed to like it so much, but that's another story that's he's more than willing to keep to himself.

*

A week later, same time, same place.  
«I was thinking--» starts Cristiano, this time with a bright apple in his hand.  
«You think way too much these days, Cris.» Ricky says casually. Cristiano widens his eyes.  
«I can't believe you just used sarcasm on me, you twat. Anyway, I'm going to ignore you and I'm going to tell you what I was wandering about ten minutes ago on my way to your splendid cafeteria.» He looks directly into Ricky's eyes, faking a serious face. «We have known each other for what, ten years?, and I still don't know what's your favorite color.»  
«Yours is red.» Ricardo says without thinking.  
Cristiano stills for an instant. «'s not what I asked you.»  
«White.» he says this time. «Because it's peaceful and safe and it's the color of some of the things I believe in.»  
«I thought Brazilians liked green.»  
Ricky smiles. «I like it, but it's not my favorite. It reminds me of home.»  
Cristiano looks like he's thinking really, really hard, and Ricardo is suddenly a little worried.  
«I just came to the conclusion that red and white together is pink.»  
Ricky crocks an eyebrow. «I'm impressed. Aren't you ready for a Nobel?»  
Cris ignores him. «Is it supposed to mean that together we are gay as fuck?» he says, his head slightly reclined.  
Ricardo freezes. He doesn't say anything back. Cris notices it (he always does. He never misses anything about Ricardo.)  
Ricky also notices that if this was some kind of a joke Cris would have said something by now but he hasn't, and oh sheet maybe he's se--  
«I should go home. Sometimes I forget that you actually have costumers.»  
He leaves fifty cents for the apple.

*

Cristiano thinks that three days are enough even for the biggest gay freak out in the history of freak outs.  
So he's walking fast in the general direction of Ricky's cafeteria, and even if it's a quarter to eight he knows that Ricky likes to stay there a little more in the evening and close half an our later. He opens the door loudly and he takes long steps toward the counter.

«Listen to me,» he says to Ricky who's thinking that he may lost ten years of his life because really, who was expecting Cristiano tonight?, «I know you probably think that I'm your little fluffly friend, but I really like you in a non-friendly way. I like your mouth, I want to kiss it, and I also want to put my hands in your pants every time I see you but that is a little too forward I think.» Ricky is so red it's actually kind of funny, and hasn't Cristiano told before that red is his favorite color? «Red suits you, by the way. I like it.» Ricky thinks that, at this point, he can't really blush more than this. «So if you like me back hey, it's cool, and if you don't it's ok, I'm really good at pretending that things are absolutely PG-rated between us.»

Ricardo just stares at him. His lips are slightly parted and his mind is totally blank, except from some curses and some random blasphemy he must have learned from Cristiano.  
«You know, you should hit me with the dish you're holding now. Or you should kiss me, really, it's ok if you don't want to talk.»  
Ricky puts the dish slowly on the counter without breaking eye contact. At this point, Cris is leaned against the counter so much that his body hurts a little. He doesn't notice.  
«So, the plate was not the option?» he asks then, a bravado in his voice he didn't know he could fake so well.  
Ricky shakes his head slowly. Cris smiles.  
«I'm going to kiss you know, ok? Don't freak out.» and he does, he places his hand on the back of Ricky's neck grasping a hold of his hair and kisses his open mouthed and a little too fiercely, an Ricky has to grip his hands tightly on the counter but he kisses his back for a few seconds. He stops to catch his breath.  
«Oh.» he says, staring at Cristiano.  
«Motherfucking hell.» says the younger one, and goes back to kissing him.  
Ricky refuses to part his lips. «Don't curse. And don't be blaspheme.»  
Cristiano lets out a frustrated moan. «Jesus Christ.» he says again.  
Ricky puts a finger on his mouth. «That counted too.»  
Cristiano rolls his eyes and shuts him in the only way he can think of.


End file.
